Leaders of the Colony
by AZnativeJay32
Summary: The story of Blue Eyes becoming the next Ape King and his brother, Malcolm, as the Colony Ambassador. (I know it's not much but give this story a chance.) Takes place 5 years after Dawn, 2014. Please Read & Review.
1. Reclaiming Their Lost Lives

Another war for the humans and apes... Both sides suffered numerous casualties before a chance for peace was reached. For almost five years, this war began and now somehow it had to be finished.

Each side had their strengths. Apes had the height of intelligence. Humans had mass force in weapons. Both had equal firepower.

No one wanted to admit it but surrendering was the only option for peace. Neither side would obligate to do so.

More humans came, more humans died. More apes came, more apes died.

In the end, apes had chose to surrender but said for the humans to leave and relocate elsewhere. The city's power source was destroyed beyond repair under Koba's short lived leadership. The city was falling without proper support. Hunting was an option for humans but they feared the apes now. They wouldn't dare go back into the forest again.

The communications was also destroyed by Dreyfus' so called "saving the human race" plan.

Apes moved back into the forest reclaiming and repairing the home they once lost. The colony's numbers had dropped from being 2,000 to as little as 500.

To make sure no human(s) ever came back to harm the apes, they established little clans around various parts of the forest, splitting the colony. Only coming together for special occasions, whether it being a ceremony or a meeting. However, they were not so far apart from each other.

Life returned to normal for the apes at some point. Three new apes made their way into Caesar's inner council: Zeke, Oscar and Diego. Rocket and Maurice being the original two members. Koba, Stoned, and Ash being killed in the war along with others...

Caesar and Cornelia were now in their old age and their sons were nearly ready to take their place teaching them many things. Caesar taught his sons to hunt and fight. Some skills became clear to them while others took a while to master. Cornelia taught her sons about friendship and philosophy. Love wasn't much of a problem to teach as that comes naturally as their sons will soon find mates.

However, it seemed as Blue Eyes already found one of his own. He always spent his free time with a female not much younger than him named Nyla. The two are often seen fishing, grooming and sleeping together.

Malcolm, whom Caesar named after the last good human he met, wasn't the best at finding a mate. He just liked to show off for the females; strutting around with a makeshift spear, chest puffed out while riding his horse, painting himself with war paint. These silly antics usually ended with him making a fool out of himself. His spear would often break, his horse would get startled and drop him in the mud and he would always put on too much paint.

He did catch the attention of a female about his age named Daisy.

It was agreed by Caesar and the council that the two shall co-rule the colony together.

Even though Blue Eyes and Malcolm were the future leaders of the colony, they were NEVER in competition with each other.

...

On this afternoon, Blue Eyes was searching in the trees for a new fishing stick when he accidently bumped into his father.

'_Father! I'm sorry.'_

Caesar smiled and signed,_ 'That's okay. What are you doing?'_

Blue Eyes swung to his left, checking the strength of some of the branches. _'Going fishing with Nyla later today. I'm trying to find a new fishing stick.'_

The old ape called to his son in a strong voice. "Blue Eyes, come!"

Just as he said that, Blue Eyes was able to find a stick and broke it off the tree's extending arm and swung down to the middle of the tree to talk with his father._ 'What is it father?'_ He signed as he began pulling the leaves and thorns off the stick.

Caesar was reluctant to sign at first but he knew it must be done. _'Son. There will come a day when I or your mother won't be here. We are both old now_.' His son listened intently as he watched his father sign, forgetting about the stick.

'_That means responsibility of the colony will fall to you.'_ He pointed to him. _'You will soon take my place.'_

Blue Eyes shook his head and signed, _'I'm not sure if I'm ready yet.'_ His father looked at him with a straight face and signed,_ 'Tell me, what is the second law?'_

'_Apes together strong_.' The young adult signed confidently.

'_Remember when I was weak after what Koba did to me?'_ He pointed to his bullet wound on his left collarbone. Blue Eyes nodded. _'You wanted to help me even though I didn't want you to. I was afraid you would be hurt_.' He placed a hand on his shoulder. _'But you did it anyway. That's what a leader is, Blue Eyes, not the biggest or the strongest. A leader is the one who cares the most.'_

'_You are ready.'_

Blue Eyes smiled and was about to leave but Caesar stopped him and signed, _'Tomorrow, there will be a ceremony for you and Malcolm.'_

'_A ceremony?' _He signed with raised eyebrows._ 'For what?'_

'_I will pass my rule down to you and Maurice will pass his rule down to your brother.'_

He nodded his head understandingly.

Caesar pointed in the direction of the river._ 'Now go fishing. Nyla may already be there waiting for you_.' Blue Eyes went off swinging as fast he could through the trees.


	2. Remember

Today was a grand day for the apes...

Blue Eyes and Malcolm were going to partake in a special ceremony created by the inner council.

Blue Eyes was taught, by his father, the ways of the king's position. Mostly to be fair and respect the three sacred laws of the colony:

Ape Not Kill Ape

Apes Together Strong

Knowledge Is Power

He added his own personal rule which he kept to himself many times. **Think before you act.**

Malcolm was taught, by Maurice, to be the colony ambassador. To be wise and a teacher to the younger generation.

The sun rose its faint morning rays slowly and mighty, stretching far beyond the mountains, rivers and trees that the apes called home. The morning air smelled of fresh pine trees and there was not a cloud in the sky making the day clear as can be. Some apes rose to gather wood for fire as others began to scavenge fruit for a small breakfast.

Caesar and Cornelia both awoke to the aroma of smoke from the bonfires along with the small chattering of apes. Both rose slowly as their bodies began to balance themselves on all four legs.

'_Good morning.'_ Caesar signed to his wife. She smiled and returned the sign back as he helped her to her feet. _'Good morning to you as well.'_

They turned their attention to their sons, each with a loving expression on their faces. Cornelia was about to wake them but was stopped by Caesar extending his arm in front of her. _'Let them rest. They have a big day today.'_

She looked at Blue Eyes, then Malcolm, then back to Caesar. _'Are you sure? Maybe they want to help..'_ She signed.

Caesar thought for a moment then signed, _'Okay, but let them wake on their own.' _That said, the two made their way down from the top tree to meet with the rest of the apes, most of whom were awake.

The king and queen met with the council on the square platform to discuss how the ceremony will commence. All were there but Rocket who had yet to make an appearance._ 'Zeke, have you seen Rocket?'_ Caesar signed to him.

'_I don't know. He usually doesn't miss these meetings.'_ Zeke looked around before signing, _'Don't worry, I'll go find him.'_

Zeke made his way to the water hole and scanned the many faces to find Rocket. He was then suddenly approached by one of his friends. _'Zeke!'_ His friend signed happily._ 'How are you?'_ Zeke smiled signing,_ 'Hello Smokey. I am well. Listen, have you seen Rocket lately?'_

'_Sorry, I haven't. Have you checked his hut?'_ He asked.

'_Right. I'll go there now. See you at the ceremony later!'_

He made his way to Rocket's hut who was eating eating some berries he scavenged. He heard the scuffling of Zeke entering his hut.

Rocket turned to him, angrily signing, _'What do you want?'_

Zeke kept his distance as he signed,_ 'Caesar say you need to come help prepare..'_ He was cut off by him signing back. _'Tell Caesar I want to be alone.'_

He knew why he was upset...

The colony did everything to comfort those who lost loved ones in the war but it wasn't enough. Fathers, brothers and sons were killed. Among those was Ash, Rocket's only son who was killed by Koba in cold blood after refusing to kill a human as he was told by Blue Eyes. Zeke was persistent. _'Why don't you speak to Caesar?'_ Rocket again signed. _'No. Leave now.'_

He spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Rocket..."

Rocket stood up on his hind legs, baring his teeth and hissed fiercely at Zeke. He backed down looking hurt and left the hut.

He made his way over to Caesar who was helping other apes sharpen their spears. Caesar noticed his friend returning but he did not see Rocket. _'Where is Rocket?'_ He signed questionably. _'Rocket wanted to be alone. You know... Ash.'_

Caesar nodded slowly as he knew. He and Rocket bonded close over the years becoming almost brothers to each other. Even though they both didn't get off on the same start when they first met. Ash was his honorary nephew.

'_I will go and speak to him. You and Oscar go tell the other clans to meet us at noon.'_

Blue Eyes and Malcolm awoke at the same time as their mother and father made their way up to the top hut. _'Is everything ready yet?'_ He signed impatiently as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Cornelia chuckled a bit and helped her sons up. Caesar signed, _'Patience son, there is plenty of time.'_ He handed both of his sons a spear. _'Breakfast is near. Blue Eyes, you are lead hunter. Malcolm, listen to your brother.'_ They both thanked their father and went down to meet with the rest of the hunting party.

Caesar hooted to catch Blue Eyes' attention. He turned to look at his father. _'Remember son, think before you act.'_ Blue Eyes rolled his eyes and signed back reassuringly._ 'Yes father, I will remember that.'_

Up into the trees, the hunting party went, swinging until they disappeared from sight.

Cornelia turned to Caesar._ 'He does show much wisdom for his age.'_ He watched as the last of the hunting party follow their sons._ 'He is still learning though.'_

The two turned to each other, bringing their foreheads together touching very gently, sharing a brief moment.

'_I need to speak to Rocket. You go help the females gather food for the ceremonial feast.' _Cornelia went on her way.

Rocket was sitting atop his hut, overlooking the colony. Caesar climbed up and sat by him._ 'Are you okay?'_

He tried to hide his pain from his friend._ 'Yes.'_ He signed quickly. Caesar furrowed his eyebrows as he knew him better than that. _'Really? Are you sure?'_ He signed before he left.

On the verge of tears, Rocket signed sadly, _'Just thinking of my son.'_ Caesar comforted his friend by pulling him into a hug. Rocket looked up with heavy tears in his eyes, signing. _'I miss him. Ash would want to see Blue Eyes become king.'_ Tears began to spill out of his eyes.

Caesar knew the pain of losing someone close. When he was young, he lost his adoptive-grandfather to some kind of sickness. Then he lost his adoptive-father to another sickness. He took the chance to say goodbye before he passed. And not too long ago, he almost lost his mate, had it not been for Ellie, a human female who gave her medicine which healed her.

'_Never knew Koba would do such a thing.'_ He signed through hiccuping tears.

Koba was a monster in an ape body. His grudge against humans for years of torture filled his rage. Little did he know that his chance for revenge would cost him his life.

He was blinded by his hate for humans.

Caesar pulled away from Rocket and signed compassionately._ 'Ash would want you to be happy.'_ A single tear rolled down his cheek from his left eye. _'Happy for his honorary cousin and your honorary nephew.'_

He wiped Rocket's tears away then his own. He looked into his eyes. _'Will you be happy for Ash, your son?'_

Rocket smiled and so did Caesar as they both hugged each other._ 'I'll come help prepare.' _Caesar took his new pride in strength._ 'I would love that.'_

Most of the males were out hunting with Blue Eyes and Malcolm.

Some females were taking care of their young and others were with Cornelia gathering food such as leaves, roots, berries and fruit.

Maurice was teaching other young apes sign language at his class.

Life was blossoming into the colony once more...


	3. A New Dawn

Blue Eyes, Malcolm and the hunting party were deep in the heart of the forest searching for breakfast. They had a small colony of 500 apes to feed.

Only chimpanzees, bonobos and gorillas preferred to eat the five main groups. Meat, fruit, berries, roots and leaves.

The orangutans ate all except meat also including fish.

Up in the trees, keeping a close eye on the small herds that moved through, Malcolm signed to Blue Eyes,_ 'What will we eat today brother? So many choices!'_ He was excited and nervous for he never went hunting that much.

Blue Eyes held this spear tightly as he traced his bear scars and thought to himself: _**Think before you act.**_

He turned back to Malcolm and signed, _'Would you rather go fishing?'_ Malcolm quickly glared at his older brother. _'No. I can do this! Father taught you and me together.' _He smirked. _'I'm a quick learner!'_

That one statement reminded Blue Eyes of his friend, Ash, when they used to play and fish together.

'_That bear wouldn't get me, Blue Eyes. I'm quick'._

He turned around and playfully shoved him.

'_Shut up, Ash!__**'**_

To him, Malcolm was like Ash in many ways. One thing was that Ash was a trouble maker hence Malcolm's many funny antics to find a mate.

On the right, half of the hunting party spotted a herd of deer. A common favorite.

To the other side was another herd. An elk herd. A rarity but it was a favored delicacy amongst the colony. Only hunted twice in the time they lived in the forest.

A total of twenty apes made up the whole hunting party. Blue Eyes made the apes get into position atop the trees. He signed to them, _'Stay.'_ He swung left then right to go check the numbers of both herds. More numbers meant more kills, which also meant more food for the colony. Elk was clearly the better choice.

He then signaled for Malcolm and five apes to join his side in the trees while the apes on the ground moved north, camouflaging themselves in thick bushes. Blue Eyes and the group moved south, behind the herd. The way these apes moved was in perfect formation. Shadows of small black figures swung in the dark tree tops, looking almost invisible.

Blue Eyes turned to the group he was leading. _'We will drive the herd north to the others. Move them north.'_

He lead the apes over the herd so as to look over the others who were hiding in the thickness of some bushes. They climbed a little bit down. The leader of the apes below signed, '_R_eady' to Blue Eyes. He nodded and gave the signal. They jumped down onto the herd.

Some of the apes were lucky to kill some elk with their spears right where they were, killing them instantly. Malcolm got one of his own. Blue Eyes shouted, "NORTH! DRIVE THEM NORTH!" And the apes followed suit. Driving them north, the apes hiding in the bushes jabbed out their spears, tripping some of the elk. They held the elk in place while the ones giving chase impaled them.

Malcolm ran up to his brother gleaming with excitement. _"Did you see me brother?! I got one!'_ Blue Eyes smiled with pride at his younger brother. _"Yes, I saw you.'_

'_Can we still go fishing?' _He signed with desperate green eyes. Blue Eyes thought it over then signed, _'Of course we can.'_

A total of seven elk were killed. Truly a successful hunt. The apes were tired but a great triumph was made. And what could be better? There were absolutely NO bears, wolves or mountain lions in sight. The hunting party gathered the elk carcasses back to the colony along with a net full of fish caught by Malcolm.

There, upon the high tree overlooking the colony, we see king Caesar watching the hunters return. He smiles widely and announces good news. "Apes return with many kills!"

The elk carcasses were skinned of the fur and antlers then were placed upon the square platform for all to eat. Malcolm emptied the fish from the net. Caesar and Cornelia made their way down to welcome their sons back before going to get their share of food. Caesar walked towards his sons. _'We are already prepared for the ceremony. It will commence after the feast.'_

Rocket and Maurice also surfaced to congratulate their nephews on the hunt.

Every ape of the four species came in to eat. There was food for everyone!

Blue Eyes was sitting in the top hut munching happily on some of the ribs from the elk. He could hear rustling coming from behind him. Who just happened to appear out of nowhere was Nyla, Blue Eyes' future mate.

'_Hello Nyla.' _He signed casually.

'_Hello Blue Eyes.' _She signed back. She was holding a wooden bowl of fruit, berries and meat. _'Can I join you?'_

He nodded and she sat by him. They shared their food together of various items. _'How is your food?'_ Blue Eyes signed.

She smiled and took a bite from an elk rib he gave her. _'It is good. Thank you for the kill.'_ He blushed signing back, _'You are welcome.'_

These two were a picture of love, shy love to be exact. She turned to him signing, _'Are you excited for the ceremony today?'_

'_Yes I am. Father told me they will begin after the feast. But it is not just about the ceremony,' _He signed to her before he took a bite out of another rib.

Nyla signed back, confused. _'It's not? Why?'_

He placed the rib he was eating down onto his bowl. _'Life brings hope and pain. It is how I use the knowledge I learned to help me in my future.' _He then pointed to himself. _'I am the prince of the ape colony and one day, I will be King.'_

Nyla signed suggestively. _'Who will be your queen?'_

Blue Eyes looked out to the forest horizon watching birds fly. Looking straight ahead, he signed, _'I don't know yet.'_

She snorted and turned her head sharply to her right. He signed to her softly, _'What's wrong?'_

Nyla blushed staring at the center of the village before looking back at him. _'Well..' _She moved closer to him. _'I thought I could be your queen.'_

Blue Eyes smiled. _'Sure you can.'_

She then signed a different question. _'What will become of Malcolm?'_

'_Father says he will serve with me as the colony ambassador.'_

Cornelia suddenly appeared. "Blue Eyes…" She called to him. He turned around in shock. _'Mother! I didn't know you were there!'_

His mother held up her hand. _'Didn't mean to frighten you. Your father and the council are waiting for you and Malcolm on the square platform to begin the ceremony.'_

Blue Eyes walked to the edge of the top hut and looked down. Sure enough... there they were with all apes gathered around.

_**How long have we been talking?**_Blue Eyes thought. He walked back to Nyla. _'I should go now. I'll see you after the ceremony.'_

Blue Eyes made his way to his brother who fell asleep after eating so much food. _'It is time. We must go.'_

Nyla watched with a smile on her face as Blue Eyes and Malcolm made their way onto the square platform.

Caesar stood before them. Though we was old, his stance was still strong and powerful. The ape council was sitting in a large circle around Caesar and his sons. He spoke. "Blue Eyes, Malcolm... Stand to my left."

He turned to Maurice and started to sign. _'Maurice. You have served our colony for many generations and I thank you for that.' _The orangutan showed praise to his king.

Now, he turned to face the crowd of apes.

'_Today, we shall draw new strength as I pass my rule down to Blue Eyes and Maurice will pass his rule down to Malcolm!'_

A loud, energetic sound of hooting and cheering came from the crowd below.

Cornelia made her way onto the platform with a wooden bowl filled with red clay being cradled in her arms. She made a horizontal stripe across both of her sons eyes, making a makeshift mask. Then she made five thin, vertical stripes down their chins.

The ape council bowed their heads down and extended their arms forward with open palms, paying respect to the future leaders. Blue Eyes and Malcolm gently brushed each of the council's hands.

Caesar disbanded the audience and the council. The ceremony was done. He placed a hand on Blue Eyes' shoulder. _'I still have lessons to teach you. Please follow me.' _He did as he was told and followed his father.


	4. Strength

One week has passed since the ceremony. Blue Eyes and Malcolm were the talk of the colony. Females commonly stared at Blue Eyes thinking of what a handsome ape he was and how strong he must be with those bear scars. He often turned away and only reminded himself of Nyla and thought about the day when he will ask her to become his mate.

It seemed all was well in the colony but a storm was brewing…

In the most unfortunate recent events, there was a heartbreaking tragedy. The faithful elder ape we know as Maurice had passed away. All mourned the death of one of the many experienced apes.

Caesar stood in the rain before his friends resting place as the other apes mourned with him. He was crying whilst signing. _'I will not forget you, my brother. You have taught the colony a great deal.'_

Cornelia, Blue Eyes and Malcolm were not too far behind him and they too were crying.

Malcolm signed, _'I just don't understand_ _why these things happen.'_

Blue Eyes looked to his brother. '_What happened to the ape I knew who could make the best of any situation?'_

He was kind of upset that his brother said this. He just stared at him with an unsure look. _'It is difficult. I was taught about this but I don't understand why it has to be what it is.'_

Rocket couldn't help but notice the conversation and sat by his nephews_. 'You are growing wiser everyday. Your body as well as your mind but you will have more to learn.' _Malcolm interrupted. _'There will always be more to learn, uncle.' _Rocket half-smiled at his wise nephew. _'That is true. He taught you for a reason.'_

Blue Eyes shook his body to rid himself of excess water and walked over to his father._'Father, I believe we should head back now. The rain may make some apes sick.'_

Caesar agreed and ordered the colony back. They split returning to their clans. Caesar couldn't bring himself to leave but his family was immediately there to comfort him.

The next morning, Caesar, Cornelia and Blue Eyes awoke early leaving Malcolm to sleep in. Blue Eyes went to wake him for breakfast. Malcolm woke with a jolt but was still tired. _'I'm up. What's for dinner?' _He signed weakly.

Blue Eyes panted with laughter at what his brother signed. _'Dinner? You must be mistaken. We are having breakfast.' _Malcolm didn't know what to think embarrassed of his own signing. The two brothers nudged each other playfully. _'We are having deer for breakfast.'_

Some unpredictable ape there were. Some causing trouble, others not.

Nyla and her mother, Talani, were sitting a few feet from the kill eating. She questioned her daughter about Blue Eyes. _'What exactly do you see in him?'_

She blushed then she looked over to see Blue Eyes eating with his friends and brother. _'I don't know. I like him.' _Her mother saw her turn her head quickly when she saw who she was looking at. _'Nyla, it is obvious. You love him don't you?' _She jokingly asked.

Nyla signed back in defense, trying to deny her feelings. _'Mother! we are friends!'_

Aha! The classic denial of love. Talani was laughing signing, _'You are going to have to face the fatcs, my daughter. Blue Eyes is your mate.'_

Her daughters eyes lightened up at what she just signed. She herself couldn't believe what was happening. _'How dare you suggest such a thing! I'm leaving!' _And she dashed off.

Daisy just happened to be nearby and greeted herself to Talani. _'Do you see it too?' _She signed. Talani nodded her head. _'Yes. Do you have feelings for someone as well?' _She asked. Daisy shook her head and signed. _'No, I don't.' _She was lying. She had feelings for Malcolm. Talani then signed, _'Maybe you can talk to her. She might need help.'_

Nyla was running out of the colony in embarrassment and forgot where she was going. She bumped into another ape. It was Blue Eyes. She helped him up. _'I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?'_

He stood up on his feet and brushed himself off. He went over to sit upon a tree. She sat by him. _'Where did you disappear off to?'_

Blue Eyes signed casually. _'Just out.'_

Nyla didn't know what she was about to ask but signed anyway. _'So, how are your lessons going with your father?' _The question was a bit weird and bland for Blue Eyes to answer.

'_Good. There are lots of things to do as king but I don't know...' _He trailed off. She continued her questioning. _'You don't know what?' _Before Blue Eyes could continue, he was interrupted by a rather amusing act of Nyla brushing her cheek against his. He jumped to his left completely stunned. _'What are you doing?!'_

Nyla too jumped and began to quiver. _'I think I should go now. Bye!' _She quickly signed as she swung off leaving Blue Eyes left in total confusion. _**What's gotten into her? **_He thought.

Nyla ran to her mother and into her arms. She desperately signed, _'Mother, I need help!' _Talani led her daughter into their hut. _'What happened?' _She began to comfort her.

'_I kissed him! I kissed Blue Eyes!' _She lashed out, signing.

Her mother was a bit surprised at what she did but she anticipated it would happen someday. _'It's okay... You kissed him, Blue Eyes, right?' _Nyla nodded.

'_Tell me, how did it feel?'_

'_I was in the moment and I guess it felt good.'_

Talani smiled as her daughter began to feel more calm to talk about this. It reminded her of the days when she was in love when she found her mate. _'You have lots to learn, Nyla. Next time won't feel so embarrassing. I think Blue Eyes feels the same way you do now.'_

…

Outside the walls of the colony, Caesar and his sons were fishing and were also talking about the same incident.

'_I was just talking with Nyla and she just kissed me!'_

Malcolm was laughing so hard as his brother that Blue Eyes pushed him causing him to almost fall into the water. _'Shut up, Malcolm!'_

'_You didn't hurt her or anything, did you son?' _Caesar inquired as he turned to look at the stream for fish. Blue Eyes stood still as he thought over the recent event. _"No. I backed away...' _That's when he realized his mistake. _'I think I frightened her... I should apologize.'_

Caesar stopped his son before he could leave. _'Son, she needs time to think it over. Don't rush so fast.'_

Malcolm signed questionably, _'Why not? He knows his mistake.'_

His father signed back. _'Blue Eyes could break the bond he has with Nyla.' _He turned back to Blue Eyes. _'Let her come to you. It may be a reward for something.'_

He was so confused of what not to do that he didn't know what to do. Trying to forget everything, he signed, _'What reward?'_

Malcolm joined back in on the conversation. He approached his brother. _'I think I feel like you when I'm with Daisy.' _Blue Eyes was wide eyed. _'Do you really?' _His brother nodded.

Caesar just caught a fish when he saw the conversation between his sons and was hooting with laughter. _'She is flirting with you.'_

They all shared a laugh as the trio continued to fish.

…

Sunset came an hour later as the clans came together for dinner. Blue Eyes, Malcolm, Nyla and Daisy unknowingly crossed paths. They would normally greet each other but as soon-to-be mates, they were a bit nervous.

Blue Eyes was the first to sign to Nyla. _'Sorry about what happened earlier...' _She responded lightly, smiling and signing, _'It's okay.'_

Malcolm and Daisy exchanged bashful looks.

The four went their separate ways but not without its hesitations.


	5. Memories

Regardless of the loss of the elder ape, Maurice the orangutan, the colony have learned to cope from that loss and gain strength in newfound knowledge. His rule was now passed down to Malcolm as he was the next colony ambassador.

He served as an advisor to his father for the time being until his older brother ascended to the throne. In his spare time, he taught the younger apes sign language and the colony's ways. Daisy has a bond with him as great as Nyla's bond to Blue Eyes.

…

Today, Blue Eyes will officially ask his love interest to become his mate. He knew the time would come and was both nervous and excited.

It was mid-morning and Malcolm was teaching the young apes basic conversation. Blue Eyes spoke, interrupting the class. "Brother." He gripped his arm and pulled him aside. _"Have you seen Nyla?' _He questionably signed. Malcolm shook his head. _'Nope. Why?'_

Blue Eyes signed proudly. _'Since I am close to becoming King, I will ask her to become my mate.'_

Malcolm raised his eyebrows and he smiled. _'Is that so? Have you told mother and father?'_

'_I'm going to talk to them for advice. Have you seen them instead?'_

Malcolm signed whilst tapping his chin trying to remember. _'I know father is still sleeping. He is leading a hunt later.'_

'_And where is mother?'_

He pointed west. _'She is at the water hole.' _Before Blue Eyes left, Malcolm spoke words of encouragement. "I wish you luck, brother." And he went back to teaching the young apes.

…

Rocket was sitting with Cornelia at the water hole drinking from the pond with the other apes. _'So, have both of your sons found mates yet?' _He questioned, taking another sip from his bowl.

'_They have. I believe their names are Nyla and Daisy. I always see those four together.' _She signed, then wiped a drop of water from her chin before placing her bowl on the ground. _'I remember the day when Caesar and I became mates.'_

*FLASHBACK*

-One year after the Ape Rebellion...

Cornelia climbed up to Caesar who was sitting upon the first tree he ever climbed, overlooking the city lights. The sunset was past the horizon and the darkness of the sky began to roll in giving the night sky a bluish-purple haze.

The Ape Rebellion shaped his place as leader and king of the colony. All apes acknowledged who he was and praised him for freeing them. They had just begun to establish a home next to a waterfall.

'_So this is where you sometimes disappear off to?' _She signed teasingly.

Caesar defended himself by signing back, _'I come here to clear my head.'_

'_Apes are sleeping, You should be too.'_

'_We are free.' _He signed slowly, looking straight at the city. _'It's so hard to believe.'_

'_And yet here we are.' _She started to groom his left forearm. Caesar wasn't used to this new sensation and flinched at the slightest touch. It was weird to him.

'_Relax.' _Cornelia signed. _'It's my way of thanking you.'_

Caesar wanted to stop her but it felt nice and in a few minutes, he began to groom her, strengthening the unseen bond between them.

'_Wait here.'_ He signed softly. He swung a little bit down the tree. She saw him grab something out of the thick pine needles. He climbed back up. What he had in his hand was his adoptive-mother's necklace which his adoptive-father gave her. He took it as a remembrance when he made his last visit to see Will before he passed away. _'I want you to have this.'_

She was in awe. He placed it around her head almost like a crown. A perfect fit.

Cornelia smiled happily and hugged him. Once he got used to the contact, he hugged back slowly wrapping his arms around her. _'Why did you give me this?' _She asked, pulling away from him.

'_It made my adoptive-parents happy. Now, I want you to be happy… with me.' _He grazed the smooth hair strands down along her right cheek.

'_I will.'_

And the two watched the city lights together, accepting one another into the others company.

…

'_Seems like yesterday, you two met when we were in that ape prison.' _Rocket signed astonished at the story. _'How long was it before Blue Eyes was born?'_

Cornelia shrugged her shoulders. _'Three winters? Time flew by pretty quick.' _She lifted her bowl to take a drink.

'_Around the same time Ash was born. Those two got along pretty quick.' _Rocket added.

Ash and Blue Eyes were connected in many ways, even though Ash was a little bit older than Blue Eyes. They were friends, brothers and honorary cousins. As baby apes, the two were inseparable, always playing pranks and play wrestling.

Just then, Blue Eyes appeared. He went straight to his mother. _'Help me. I need to talk to you and father.' _He signed quickly.

Cornelia signed to her brother-in-law, _'Talk to you later.' _She followed her son.

…

Blue Eyes led his mother back to the colony. Thankfully, his father was also fully awake. He was readying some males for hunting. "Father." He spoke, walking up to him. "You and mother must help me."

The trio went into the top hut. The king and queen sat by each other ready to help their son. _'What help do you need?' _Caesar began.

'_I will ask Nyla to become my mate today but I don't know what I should say.' _Blue Eyes signed desperately. He frequently swooped his eyes to either of his parents waiting for a response.

After a brief moment of silence, Caesar was the first to sign. _'What do you think you should say? She is your mate.'_

Blue Eyes was panicking. _'I dont know!' _He lifted his hand to scratch his shoulder. _'Any advice?'_

'_She needs to know you have love for her like she has for you.'_ Caesar mentioned. Not exactly the best advice but it was a start.

Blue Eyes empathized his motions with a stern facial expression. _'But...how...can...I...ask...her?!' _He turned to look at his mother this time. _'What do you say, mother?'_

Cornelia took a deep breath and signed softly. _'Blue Eyes, Love is not a command. It's a feeling. Only you can say how that feeling will be expressed.' _Caesar calmed his son down a little bit by patting his back before leaving the hut. _'Just think it over. This decision will be with you for many years to come.'_

He signed to his father. _'Where are you going?'_

'_It's breakfast. I'm leading a hunt. Would you like to come with us?' _He gestured his arm to the other apes down below who were waiting. Blue Eyes didn't feel like going anywhere. _'I'll stay. Don't want to go.' _Caesar went down to mount his horse, leading the hunting party out into the forest, watched by his wife and son.

Blue Eyes turned back his mother. _'Can you still help me? Please?'_

'_I will offer one advice.' _His mother signed. _'A mate is not found, a mate is only recognized.' _She placed her hand upon his head and ruffled his hair. _'Think about it, my son.'_

Blue Eyes walked out of the top hut and went down to join Malcolm at the sign language class to watch him teach.

From the warm afternoon to the vast setting of the sun, all day, he kept thinking about his mother's advice. Breaking it down, piece by piece, it now seemed so simple...

He loved Nyla and she knew she loved him too. They both knew their bond was strong. The day she kissed him, he had never gotten so lost by a kiss. His heart kept racing, missing beats. He had loved but it wasn't like this. He has dreamed but it wasn't his own reality. All he knows is that kiss and how soft her skin was when it brushed against his. To him, she was the only real thing. He hadn't been able to recognize it until now. What was known as "young love", has now become "true love."

_**This is it. **_Blue Eyes thought to himself. _**No turning back now.**_ He marched off striding his determination. Stopping at Nyla's hut, he tapped on the hut's overhead. Her mother, Talani, greeted the prince. _'Can I help you, Blue Eyes?' _She sat by the entrance.

'_Can you tell me where your daughter is? I need to speak with her.'_

Talani knew why. She and Cornelia have secretly talked about this day. _'She is with friends near the crooked tree by the fishing lake.'_

'_Thank you.' _He signed respectfully before leaving.

She watched Blue Eyes go off then immediately went to tell Caesar and Cornelia. _'Hello Talani.' _The queen welcomed her friend. _'What brings you here?' _Talani could hardly contain her excitement. _'Blue Eyes has just gone after Nyla!'_

They both couldn't believe it. Caesar was in complete shock. _'Are you sure?' _He asked. Talani nodded her head. _'Yes. He just left.' _The king went to the ledge to scan the interior for his son just to be sure. He wasn't here. Cornelia was shocked and amazed. _'This is exciting, Caesar! When the two return, they will be mates!'_

He smiled and signed, _'Now, we wait...'_

...

Nyla was with her friends, Sophie and Daisy alongside two other males, Max and Collin.

They were standing in front of a brownish-black, decaying tree that was often damp and soggy with water due to the drenching of the lake waves, causing the branches to hang limp and look crooked.

Blue Eyes rested on a tree for a bit. He watched the five apes trying to impale the tree with spears, throwing it forward then going to retrieve it back. Even from that distance, one could easily see that Max and Collin weren't the greatest hunters. They just pranced around with the spears in a similar way to what Malcolm used to do.

Blue Eyes jumped down and trotted to his soon-to-be mate. He called out to her. "Nyla!"

She turned her head back to see a chimpanzee with faint blue eyes glistening in the evening sun. She ran over happy to see him. _'What are you doing here?' _She signed looking up at him.

Blue Eyes motioned his hand for her to follow him. _'Come with me. We have much to discuss'. _They smiled at each other and padded off.

'_Where are we going?' _She asked. _'Just follow me.' _He answered back.

...

A faint line of light blue mist was rising up behind the mountains. Back at the colony, the king and queen were the only ones still up waiting for their son to return along with his new mate. Talani went to sleep a while ago. Caesar was pacing back and forth in the top hut while Cornelia was laying down trying to sleep.

Finally, he turned to his wife. _'It's near morning. Shouldn't they be back by now?' _She signed looking back at him. _'Don't worry. Our son is a strong ape. He will protect her. Come and sleep.'_

Caesar sighed and layed down next to his wife on a bed and animal skin and grass. He found a comfortable position and soon was fast asleep.

...

Blue Eyes led Nyla up onto a high ledge platform that gave a great view of the Muir Redwood forest. The still moonlight and the stars were brightly reflecting off the grand river below and the top of the dark trees were silhouetted with a light-green color.

He took a deep, shallow breath and turned to her. _'Nyla,' _He began. _'Without you, I am nothing, With you, I am something. Together, our bond is strong. I don't want to lose you.' _A feeling of confidence rose up in Blue Eyes' body when he signed that. He felt light and tingly in his stomach. _'If we are mates, we won't lose each other...' _He added.

Nyla couldn't help but keep herself from smiling. _'You won't have to. I will be your mate.' _She signed blushing. Blue Eyes was very happy. Out of all the females in the colony, he chose her. Her green eyes looked into his blue ones They were finally mates.

Instead of conversation, there was much action. Blue Eyes and Nyla roamed through the forest in the sunrise. They rolled and played like little apes; chasing each other in the trees and batted around flowers.

Blue Eyes and Nyla lied down next to each other on a thick patch of grass, nuzzling affectionately. _'I love you.' _She signed with a passionate facial expression. He did the same, retuning the sign. _'I love you, too.' _

They both remained in the grass for a period of time as the sun rose and the morning light spread over the forest. It was a day of rejoicing, love, uniting and becoming one with another. Peace of the morning, the happiness of two minds and warmth of two bodies. Pain is gone. For several hours, Blue Eyes and Nyla are sleeping, remaining alone and in love.

A new era was to begin...


End file.
